Don't leave me
by xxsumikoxxx
Summary: Zexion loves Demyx and wants him to feel the same.. will Demyx except him Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

"A-AH! Demyx!" The slate haired teen cried out, rising his hips to meet the thrusts of his lover.  
>Said blonde grunted in response and rocked his hips faster and faster, each time going deeper. Wanting.<br>Needing. Craving for his younger love. "Zexion." The teens name escaped with a gasp as Demyx sped up, searching.  
>"Oh my god!" Zexion screeched, his back coming to a full arch off the bed as a certain spot was hit.<br>His vision went white and all he heard was a beep.  
>Wait..A beep?<p>

Beep. BEEP. BEEEP.

His alarm. Zexion shot out of bed with a startle and stared at his clock. The red numbers flashed 6:30am.  
>"The dream again..." Zexion sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had been happening for months.<br>Demyx...his mullet haired friend slipped through his mind, as well as the dream. He groaned in frustration and stood, looking downat his 'problem'. "Well...fuck..." He sighed and went to take a quick, cold, shower before school.

~At School~

"Zexy!" Demyx shouted while running to meet Zexion as he approached the school. "Uh..Hi, Demyx.." He mummbled,  
>'Wow...way to sound like an idiot.' He inwardly cursed himself. But Demyx didn't seem to mind, and smiled to his friend.<br>"How was your last month of summer?" Demyx asked as they walked into the school. "Oh, it was fine. Rather un-eventful..How was erm..music camp, was it?" Zexion tilted his head ever so slightly as they approached home-room. "It was great! I met two people who just so happen to be joining our school!" Demyx exclaimed.  
>Zexion couldn't help but give a smile, as small as it was, at the blonde's mood.<br>He was always so energetic. "Demyx!" "Larxene! Axel!" Demyx shouted and waved two people Zexion had never seen before.  
>A red head with his hair spiked and a triangle tatoo under each eye who was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans.<br>Then there was a girl, straight blonde hair apart from two strands that stood up then over her head. She wore a jean skirt and a yellow T-shirt.  
>"This is Zexion." Demyx spoke while placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Hands that Zexion wished would press him against a bed and slowly run over his body until-<br>"Hey, Zexion. Demyx told us about you." Axel said, snapping Zexion out of his thoughts. "Zexion, these are the people I was just telling you about, the ones who I met at camp." Demyx explained and Zexion nodded. "Oh, hello." Zexion nodded again then they all went inside the homeroom.

After school

"So..what do you think of Axel and Larxene?" Demyx asked while they walked to Zexion's house. "Axel seems to be a pyromanicak,  
>he almost set the table on fire in chemistry..Larxene seems..interesting? I don't know how to explain her at the moment. All in all, they're okay." Zexion looked up to see Demyx with a hopeful look in his eyes. "You want me to be good friends with them."<br>Zexion claimed, as if reading his mind. "Well...yeah." Demyx smiled abit as they stepped into Zexion's empty house, "No Saix?"  
>Demyx asked. Saix, Zexions brother, was the one who took care of him. Ever since their parents had died in a car accident Saix had stepped up and took care of the both of them.<br>"Yeah, he has to work late tonight..."Zexion sighed but smiled at Demyx, "So, what do you want to do?"

~Ten minutes later~ "Damnit, go, GO, GO!" Demyx shouted at the TV screen as he pressed hard on the controllers button. They had been playing Mario Kart and Demyx kept getting hit. "Grrr...Almost there..almost...AH-HA!" Demyx jumped into the air as he got first place. In the process he spilled over juice onto Zexion shirt.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry Zexy!" Demyx cried out and ran to grab him a towel. "Eh..it isn't a problem Demyx.."Zexion sighed, knwoing Demyx couldn't hear him over the fuss he was making to find Zexion a towel. He stood from the couch and went to find himself a new shirt.<br>He slowly peeled the soiled fabric off his body and to the basket of dirty laundry. Looking down he saw the juice ran down onto the leg of his jeans aswell. With an annoyed sigh Zexion began to un-do his jeans. As they were slipping over his hips, the door opened. "Zexy, I found a to...wel..." Demyx stood at the door way, staring in shock at the site of Zexion..half naked..his hips exposed and the jeans he wore riding so low he could see the 'V' of his stomach.  
>"D...Demyx I was just chan-" He was cut off how ever as a soft pair of lips pressed against his own.<p>

In a second Zexion felt his back slamming against the cool door of his bedroom, and a warm on his chest. Demyx was pressing against him.  
>Oh god, it was so much better then what he had dreamed. The mullet haired teens mouth moved down from his lips and to his neck, nipping softly here and there. "D..Demyx~" Zexion moaned softly as his soft spot was found. This seemed to snap both of them out of their daze and they both looked to eachother. Shocked.<br>"Z..Zexion I...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry I just..." Demyx stumbled to find words and he backed away a few steps. Zexion looked to him, still in shock. "I...it's fine...sorry that was..uhm." Zexion looked to the floor, his face beat red.

Silence.  
>Uncomfortable silence.<p>

"Zexion I..I'm sorry...I don't know how...I feel." Demyx looked to him, his eyes pleading. Wanting Zexion to forgive him.  
>"Heh...it's fine, Demyx..It's getting late. You should probably go home." Zexion mummbled while turning his back to the blonde,<br>searching for clean clothes. "I- Yeah..I'll see you tomorrow.." Demyx looked to him a moment longer before leaving the house.  
>Once he heard the front door shut, Zexion moved his hand to his lips. Gently he touched them, a tingle was left from Demyx's lips He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to re-capture that scene...though his imagination couldn't live up to it.<br>The slate haired teen then dragged himself to be, trying to clear his thoughts. One thing he was sure of: tomorrow was going to be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hoooolllyyy heck it's been awhile since I've updated xD;;; Srry. But hey, here's TWO chapters. Yeah...cause I'm awesome. Woot.

Zexion woke up slowly. The events of the previous day racing through his head as soon as he opened his eyes.  
>"Damnit..." he mummbled to himself, why had he been so stupid? What did he think would happen from a kiss? They would get together?<br>Pft. Really? Ofcourse not. It was a mistake..This was a distater. A terrible thing that never should have happened. It was just something...  
>something... something wonderful. The feeling of Demyx's lips., the warmth of his body as it pressed against his own.<br>Zexion shuddered at the thought then frowned. It was another day at school. He had to see him. 'Wait...why am I freaking out about this? Demyx is my best friend. We've been friends since...since first grade!' Zexion shook his head to clear away any negative thoughts, or aleast he tried, and went to shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Walking to school was different that day. Sure, Demyx was there waiting, and sure, they walked and talked about small things but...there was a tension.  
>Both the teens wanted to continue their day as if nothing had happened previous, but...at the same time Zexion needed to know. He wanted to know what was going on through Demyx's head when he saw Zexion half naked. When he kissed him..when he pressed his lips to the other's neck and bit, as if claiming it as his own.<br>Zexion shook his head lightly, they were approaching the school and he'd be damned if he were going to let those thoughts continue and ruin his morning.  
>"Demyx, Zexion!" Called out the feminine voice of Larxene, and Axel joined in. "There you guys are. What took you so long? From what Demyx here told us about you, Zexion,<br>we'd thought you would get here extra early." The red head chuckled abit then went back to leaning against the side of the school. Demyx stood infront of the red head, Zexion to his right, and larxene to his left.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Guess we are kinda slow this morning." Demyx grinned and looked at Zexion for a mere second, before looking quickly to Larxene.<br>'What was that?' the bluenette thought to himself, 'can you not even look at me, Demyx?' He hid a frown then drew his attention to the wall of the buliding.  
>Though, something caught his ear.<br>"Sooo, Demyx. Do you have any plans for Friday night?" Larxene questioned. At this, Zexion's ears seemed to twitch. Hell, if he were a dog they would be standing at full attention.  
>"Well...erm..no. Heh, why do you ask?" Demyx started with a cute innocence...but his voice changed. He became rather interested and playful.. Zexion couldnt help but feel a pang of..jealousy? 'No, no no. I have nothing to be jealous abo-'<br>His thoughts were cut short but Larxene as she asked, "Well, incase you didn't. I was wondering..maybe you'd like to...catch a movie?" 'Ha!' Zexion inwardly laughed, 'As if someone like Demyx would go out with some girl he just met!'  
>"Love to." was Demyx's responce.<br>And Zexion could feel his stomach sink and his heart squeeze. Just like that. With two words.  
>The bell rung.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FF to Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...Zexion..." Demyx began. During Math, Demyx had sent zexion a note, asking what was wrong. He repiled it was nothing but Demyx kept insiting.  
>Finally, they decided they would talk at lunch.<br>"Well I was just wondering..." Demyx couldn't seem to finish his own sentenced. 'Fine' Zexion thought, 'Then I'll start.'  
>"Why." The blue haired teen spoke up. "Why...Last night. Why did you...and then this morning with Larxene? Hell Demyx, when did you start going for random chicks?" Zexion tried to chuckle at the last comment, to make it a joke but..<br>he just couldn't find it in himself to do it.  
>"I know, I know. I'm sorry Zexy it's just..." Demyx sighed. "See i've been getting these...weird feelings and...I don't know. I was curious. I'd been having feelings for Larxene since I met her but, I had been curious about well..<br>guys before that. So...I'm sorry if it seems I used you, I know, I'm a terrible person for randomly jumping you like that. You must think I'm a total freak! But..I had to know." Demyx looked at the floor.  
>'So..that's it...he was curious. Heh..if only you knew Demyx...I've loved you for months. If you knew I were gay...' Zexion forced a chuckle then.<br>"Hey man, don't beat yourself up. You were curious. Just next time let me know before jumping me." He forced another chuckle and Demyx looked up with a grin.  
>"Yeah, sorry dude. But hey, that's all over and done with and I got a date with a blonde this coming Friday. Who knows, maybe I can set you up with one of her friends." Demyx grinned and laughed abit before the bell rang.<br>"Yeah, yeah, what ever. Get going to PE. I'll see you after school." Zexion waved to his friend as the happy go lucky mullet boy ran off with his heart. As mushy as it may sound to even himself it was true.  
>That guy had a huge piece of him. Even if he didn't know it. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Something magical has happened...I got reveiws O_O. For those who reveiwed I give you a huuuug (^_^) Warning: Lemon.

'Love to.' It kept replaying in his head. 'Love to. Love to. LOVE. TO. REALLY? Who does he think he is? To kiss me then...then..GO OFF WITH HER?'  
>Zexion was furious. 'But...he was curious...I can't be mad because he needed to know...Atleast he knows now right? I should be happy for him.' Zexion was coming to terms with it. 'What if he lied? What if he does like me?' Zexion was hopefull. 'No. He said so himself. He'll never love me. He's with..her."<br>Zexion was a mess.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Unfortunatly the weekend came all too fast for Zexion. Sooner than he knew it, it was Friday. The big day. Demyx and Larxene would be going on their first date. Zexion would be left behind to watch Demyx go with her. He stared at the clock, silently begging it not to ring. But it did. And he saw Larxene stand from he seat, gather her things, and walk off.

Demyx was in the Gym change room, fixing his mullet style'd hair in a cracked mirror. The date was after school and he had to look good but...there was this nagging feeling. Like something was wrong. 'Just nerves.' He reassured himself and sent a quick text to Zexion, letting him know he wouldn't be walking home with him, instead he would be going straight to the movie with Larxene. After a few minutes he got a "K".  
>' "K"? That's it? Hm..wonder what's up his butt.' Demyx shrugged and continued on his way to meet Larxene.<p>

"The movie was good." Larxene said with a smile as she and Demyx stepped out of the theater into the warm air of early September, summer just fading to give way to fall. "Yeah, it was pretty good." He confirmed with a nod and stared up at the sky, the sun was threatening to set.  
>"So, did you want me to walk you home?" Demyx offered the blonde girl with one of his classic smiles. A smile that would, and had, make people fall for him. "I'd like that very much." Larxene grinned and cuddled closer to Demyx, "I might need you to stay later though." She gave a fake pout, "No one will be home, and I don't want to be all alone." She stared up to him with her large blue eyes and batted her eyelashes. Demyx's cheeks began to warm slightly and he nodded. "Sure thing." He told her, returning her grin.<p>

Larxene had pulled out a bottle of wine and the pair of blondes were upstairs in her room, on her bed. Demyx was hovering over her, being careful to not press to hard into her. Their lips connected in a heated kiss and, in a rather sloppy motion, he began to un button her top then un-do Larxene's bra. And soon enough, Demyx was rewarded. Larxene looked to him, her cheeks dusting with pink as she pulled him down for another kiss. It all seemed so right to her yet...Something was missing in it for Demyx. Shouldn't this be what all boys his age, hell, some even older dreamed of?  
>A hot blonde beneath him, wanting him? But why did he want to pull away? 'Nerves again...heh.' Demyx shook the feeling away and, as Larxene sat up to remove her skirt, he downed the rest of his full glass. "Woah there, tiger. Take it easy. I didn't take you for a drinker, Dem." She laughed lightly then pulled him down for another kiss. " I'm...I'm not really. I usually don't drink." Demyx remarked, feeling slightly warm. How much had he had before coming upstairs? Two glasses? Then that one makes three, and he could certainly feel a buzz.<br>Regardlessly Demyx planted a few more sloppy kisses on Larxene before moving down to her bust. Bust? No..it didn't feel right. Not to Demyx.  
>It didn't feel right when he slipped a finger into her wet passage. It didn't feel right when he heard her high pitched voice moaning.<br>Why wasn't it a deeper moan? Demyx positioned himself at her enterance and stared down at the sight infront of him.  
>Larxene, her chest moving up and down, causing her breasts to bounce slightly. Her skin tinted pink. Her blonde hair laying around her.<br>No...Demyx didn't see it like that. He saw a paler body beneath him. One with a flat chest and lean, with blue hair that was just covering his one eye.  
>'Zexion?' Demyx thought to himself. The sudden realization that it was ZEXION he was thinking about made Demyx panic.<br>Quickly shooting up from the bed Demyx fumbled to put his clothes on. "D-demyx? What the hell are you doing?" Asked a slightly annoyed Larxene.  
>"I...I'm sorry Larxene...I just..can't." He was still in shock. 'what the fuck is wrong with me?' he mentally cursed himself, 'Zexion? I was thinking of ZEXION at a time like this? And in that state...' Blood rushed into his face. Quickly shaking it off he looked to Larxene. "I'm sorry, Larxene.<br>I really, truely am but...I just can't do this. It doesn't feel right." and with that..Demyx left. Ran out of the house, still tipsy from the wine and ran to the only place he could think of.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: soooo? Did ya like eeet. Lots of drama in the next few chapters. Poor Dem, and Zex. ;~; Keep reviewing please, it lets me know you guys actually like reading this. 333 <p>


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Chapter four~~ I'm excited for this chapter, it's going to be interesting to write. Warning: dirty parts ;]  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>Zexion let out an annoyed grunt as he slowly opened his left eye. Looking at his surroundings, the teen found that he had passed out on the couch. With the TV still playing on the TV listings, he saw the time was eleven thirty.<p>

.. Came a frequent knock on his door. Sitting up slowly Zexion rubbed the sleep from his eyes then made his way to the door.  
>"I heard you.." he grummbled outloud while opening the door, only to be greeted with a pink face Demyx. "Dem? Why are you here so late?" Zexion asked while opening the door for Demyx, who stumbled through it. "Hey..are you feeling alright?"<p>

"Alright? Yeah. I'm peachy keen...can I get a bucket?" Demyx asked while flopping on the couch, one leg hanging off and both arms dangling from the arm rest. "Yeah...sure." The bluenette quickly walked to the kitchen and flicked on the light,  
>though he had to squint from the sudden light, he was quick to find a bucket from under the sink and bring it to his friend.<p>

"Dude..you look like shit." Zexion mused while handing the mullet haired teen the red colored bucket. "Yeah? That's about ten times better than I feel." Sitting up slowly, Demyx held the bucket below his chin. Though the blonde hoped for some rest, all Zexion had to offer him at this moment was a series of questions. "Where were you? What did you do?  
>Where's Larxene? Was any of this her fault? Do your parents know where you are? They must be worried sick!<br>What the hell were you thinking?" Zexion paced infront of his friend, who slowly became green in the face.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked, making his friend stop and look at him. "Could you not move so fast..you're making my head spin."  
>"...Demyx..give me your phone." Zexion said with a sigh, holding his hand out to receive the device. Once he got it, he quickly checked through Demyx's messages.<p>

One voice message: Larxene.  
>Five voice message: Mom<p>

'Great..' Zexion sighed and looked to Demyx, who by that time was laying on his side mummbling incoherent things.  
>Quickly Zexion typed in Demyx's mother's number. "Hello? Demyx? WHERE ARE YOU?" Her voice was frantic.<br>"Hello, Mrs. Stevens...Yes, this is Zexions...Yes, Demyx is safe. Sorry, ma'am, we lost track of time and passed out.  
>Yes, Demyx came by after his date...No, we weren't doing anything bad. We just lost track of time.<br>Alright. Yes, Demyx is going to be staying the night here. I'm not sure what time he's going to be back tomorrow,  
>but I'll make sure he phones you before three. Goodnight." and he closed the phone.<p>

Next, he went to check the message from Larxene.

"Demyx? Where the hell did you run off to? Look, if you aren't ready for that, it's fine. I don't expect you to rush into things like this so..I will wait if you want. Call me back."

'Aren't ready for that?' Zexion wondered and looked to Demyx, who was now passed out on the couch. 'Did he...  
>no...no he couldn't have...' He quickly shook that thought from his mind and placed the small throw blanket on Demyx's sleeping form.<p>

Just as he was about to leave however, Zexion was gripped by the sleeve of his shirt. "Hm?" he turned to see Demyx looking up to him. "Yes, Demyx?" Zexion asked ligtly. "Z..Zexy...stay with me please?"  
>"I...uhm..Huh?" the slate haired teen had a very confussed expression on his face as Demyx stood up and walked towards him, bakcing him up to the wall. "I said.." Demyx spoke in a whisper, his face less green and still slightly pink from the cups of wine he had drunk. Leaning in, Demyx placed his mouth against Zexions ear. His voice was soft, but hot. Careful, but needy as he whispered in Zexions ear "Stay with me, Zexy...Just you and me."<p>

A shiver ran up and down Zexion's spine as Demyx continued to whisper things in his ear. "Is Saix home?" Demyx questioned before his tongue peeked out through his lips and lightly flicked Zexion's ear lobe, earning a sharp intake of air from him. "N..No." Zexion managed to gasp as Demyx trailed his tongue down to Zexion's collar bone.

"Demyx..what's come over you? You show up hammered, then pass out on my couch..and now..t-this?" Zexion felt his cheeks turn about three different shades of red and had to supress a moan as his neck was nipped. "Please, Zexion..  
>I need this.." Demyx whispered before returning toZexion's neck. "Demyx I...I don't.." he couldn't finsih his sentence.<br>Demyx had dropped to his knees and was lifting Zexion's shirt to show his stomach, and began to place kisses every where.

Zexion's back arched slightly at the touch and his mind began to swirl. 'Maybe this would be the night that we..  
>that we...' "Ah!" Zexion moaned as his hips bucked forward, the left side of his hip being nibbled on by Demyx. "Dem..please.<br>I don't know if we should..." Zexion groaned and looked down to Demyx, his right eye clenched shut in pleasure, the left just barely open. Stopping his actions Demyx looked up to him, "Do you want it?" and Zexion almost lost all control right there.

The usual, almost child like tone Demyx had was gone, replaced by a deeper tone filled with lust. Demyx looked up to Zexions,  
>his lips just hovering over the other's hip bone. When Zexion didn't reply, he repeated himself. "I said. Do you want it?"<p>

Zexion felt his cheeks heat up. "Y-yes." And with that said, Demyx placed his lips on Zexion's abdomen while unbuttoning his jeans. "Wait." Zexion gasped, which causes Demyx to give a frustrated groan and look up to him. "If..we do this..let's move to the bedroom." Demyx frown quickly turned into a smirk as he scooped Zexion into his arms and made his way upstairs and into Zexion's bedroom. Without a second thought, Demyx placed Zexion on his bed and quickly took off both of their shirts. After, he lay ontop of Zexion, hissing in pleasure when their skin touched.

"D-Demyx.." Zexion moaned out as the blonde ground their hips together. The mullet haired teen smirked before going lower on the other male, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Finally he reached Zexion's jeans and finished unbuttoning them, then slid down the zipper. Inwardly moaning at the sight Demyx nearly tore the pants off of Zexion's pale body, leaving the teen only in his black boxers. Demyx sat up on his knees and looked at the sight infront of him. It all looked so...right.  
>Zexions chest lifting and falling erratically, the hair that usually covered his right eye was pushed off and Demyx got a full view of his beautiful face, and his cheeks dusted red as he stared up to Demyx with glossy eyes. They both needed this,<br>they both wanted this. And Demyx was going to let Zexion have what he wanted.

His gaze lowering, he could see the buldge in Zexion's boxers growing and he had to see what was beneath. Slowly he hooked his fingers under the fabric and pulled it down , exposing Zexion's erect penis. "Demyx..what are yo- God!"  
>Zexion cried out as the head of his organ was placed into Demyx's mouth. With a small grin Demyx lowered himself on Zexion, taking him in inch by inch until he was hit in the back of his throat. "Demyx...Demyx..." Zexion moaned out, causing Demyx to hum in response, sending a shock wave up Zexion's spine. After a few more harsh sucks Demyx let Zexions' dick fall from his lips with an audible pop. He then looked up to Zexion and licked his lips before standing from the bed.<p>

"Zexion..I want you to do something for me." he said with that deep voice that had Zexion under a spell. Though he couldn't find the right words, Zexion nodded and sat up on the bed, Demyx standing infront of him. "Undo my jeans." Demyx said in a soft demand, which Zexion did. First pulling down the zipper, then undoing the button, causing Demyx's fully erect cock to break through. "No boxers?" Zexion asked while looking up to the blonde. "Yeah..now..Do what I did." Demyx grinned and placed a hand lightly on the back of Zexion's head. Blushing deeply Zexion moved forward and parted his lips. Letting his tongue slip past them he gave a curious lick along the slit.

Demyx groaned and tilted his head back at the feeling, tightening his grip on Zexion's hair. Feeling encouraged, Zexion took the head of Demyx's member into his mouth, already tasting the salty-ness of his precum. With a loud moan Demyx bucked his hips forward, forcing more into Zexion's mouth. Slowly the blue haired teen took the length into his mouth and began to bob his head back and picked up a rythm, which then picked up speed. The sounds Demyx was making was more than enough to make Zexion's cock twitch. He needed him.

Pulling away just as Demyx's pants fell fully to the ground Zexion looked up to him, lust in his eyes. "Please..Need you." Zexion panted and Demyx crawled ontop of him, gently pushing his head onto the pillows and kissing his lips for the first time that night. After a few moments, they pulled away for air and Demyx pushed three fingers into Zexion's mouth, which he happily sucked on. With a moan Demyx looked at Zexion as he sucked, his eyes closed and his head bobbing. Then Demyx pulled his fingers back and moved them lower on the slate haired teen. With a nod from Zexion he pushed one finger into his tight enterance. Zexion gasped and reached out, wrapping his arms tightly around Demyx's neck as a second finger was pressed into him and moved in a scissoring motion. "Demyx...please.." He moaned and pressed his forehead into the crook of Demyx's neck. "Almost, Zexion..just wait abit longer." Demyx groaned out, trying to be patient as he slid in the third finger and pumped a few times before pulling his digits out and placing the tip of his member at Zexion's puckered enterance.

"Demyx..." Zexion pulled back slightly and looked to him. "Tell me you want me." Demyx said in a whisper, "Tell me you need me." He finished the demand by rubbing his penis along Zexion's enterance. "I want you." Zexion gasped out, "Please, Demyx.  
>I need you." And with that Demyx pushed into the slate haired teen beneath him.<p>

Zexion's eyes instantly watered in pain and he dug his fingernails into Demyx's back. "It hurts Dem.." he whimpered.  
>Demyx gently rubbed small circles in Zexion's lower back, though he was forcing himself not to pound into Zexion, "I know..it will get better though. I promise." Demyx mumbled while lightly kissing along Zexion's jaw line. What seemed like a life time later Zexion gave a nod and Demyx pulled out slowly before thrusting back in. But this time Zexion arched his back and moaned.<br>With the encouragment Demyx began to set a rythem for their movements. Pulling out then thrusting back slowly, but after awhile it didn't feel like enough, and Zexion let him know. "Demyx..Faster..please." He gasped and let go of Demyx, falling back to the sheets. With a grunt Demyx picked up speed and began to thrust in harder, searching for a certain spot inside of the other.

"Fuck!" Zexion cried out while lifting his hips so Demyx could hit that spot again. "Ah...God damn, Zexion..so fucking tight."  
>Demyx groaned out and held Zexion's hips tightly. Getting the right angle so he could hit the smaller one's prostate again.<br>His thrusts became urgent now, needing to hear Zexion moan again, needing to feel the walls of him tighten around his member. Needing HIM. "Say my name." Demyx growled in Zexion's ear before running his tongue along the shell of it.

"Demyx.." Zexion whispered as his prostate was hit again. "Louder." Demyx demanded, his teeth then sinking into Zexions neck as his right hand left pale hips and to the other's neglected dick. "Demyx." Zexion groaned and bucked his hips, letting Demyx thrust in deeper than before. "I said louder!" Demyx growled and pumped Zexion's cock faster and faster.  
>"My god, DEMYX!" Zexion screamed as his vision went white, his prostate being hit for the last time as he shot line after line of milky white cum.<p>

With the tightness around him and the sight of Zexion cumming on both his hand and stomach Demyx arched his back and came inside of his lover, calling out his name as his head fell back "Zexion!"  
>After riding out their orgasms Demyx collapsed ontop of Zexion to catch his breath, then rolled off. Groaning from the loss Zexion scooted his way to Demyx's side, who wrapped his arm around his form and pulled him close.<p>

No words were spoken as they both fell into a peacefull slumber. Everything seemed perfect..for the time being.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

AN: / Hope you liked it! Yup, lots n' lots of Yaoi in this one. Review please :D 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sooooo, along with this story I'm thinking of doing another one. But here's the thing; I'm going to be asking you guys for help. So, send in ideas like different pairings I should use, character traits, plot twists, anything. And If you don't have any ideas I was thinking I could write abunch of one shots. So if you want me to write one for you, lemme know =]. ON WITH THE STORY!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Demyx slowly opened his eyes, and immediately regretted his decision. The sun blarred in through the window and hit his eyes,  
>his head felt like someone was stomping on it repeatedly, and his stomach felt like it was doing backflips. Ever so slowly Demyx sat from..just where in the hell WAS he? 'Oh shit, oh shit..what the hell happened last night?' Looking around frantically Demyx found his answer.<p>

Zexion.

Laying peacefully on the other side of the bed. Seeming to be shirtless. 'What the...what happened..we didn't...' Demyx carefully lifted the sheets and, blushing bright red, dropped them as if it had stung. 'Yup..we..did.' Demyx gulped and took a moment to think about last night. After awhile, memories came flashing back. He had gone on his date with Larxene and they were about to have sex. 'But..I didn't see Larxene.' Demyx thought, 'I-I saw...Zexion.' His hands became clammy and his pulse started to race as he remembered all of last night.

HE was the one who started it. HE seduced Zexion. HE...HE had WANTED it. Hell, he practically BEGGED for it. 'My god, what did I do?' Demyx mentally cursed himself while slowly getting up from the bed, carefull not to wake the sleeping teen, and pulled on his clothes. 'I was drunk' Kept repeating itself in his head, as if it were a good excuse for his actions. 'I was drunk..  
>and I forced myself onto my best friend. I'm disgusting! How could I do that to Zexion?' With a tear forming in his eye he looked to his friend, wondering if they would still be friends by the time he woke up. With a crack in his voice he whispered "Bye.."<br>and ran from the house.

It was about half an hour after Demyx left that Zexion woke up, smiling as he rolled over, expecting to see Demyx's sleeping form. But no. Instead, he was greeted by a mess of blankets on the other side and a chill. 'Did...I dream that all?' Zexion questioned, but when he saw that he was laying there stark naked and a pain in his rear he shook his head. 'No..it was real.  
>Demyx did come here. He...he wanted to..but now where did he go? No...NO. Calm down, Zexion.' He thought to himself,<br>'There must be a good explanation. A note maybe? Demyx always leaves notes for people.' Zexion sat up, alittle too fast,  
>and feel back down.<p>

'Okay...let's try that again.' Slowly this time Zexion sat up and went to look around his room.

No note.

No Demyx.

No explanation.

And an empty feeling in Zexion's chest.

'How could he?' Zexion covered his mouth in fear of letting out a sob as tears began flow. His knees shook and finally gave out,  
>thankfully he was by the bed and collapsed onto it. However, he couldn't contain his tears and he sobbed. He clung to the nearest pillow and tried to smother the sound, but it was no good.<p>

Soon enough, he heard the sound of feet pounding up the stairs. 'Now I'm in for it..' Zexion mentally cursed as the door was flung open. Saix stood there in his blue pajama bottoms and white T shirt. "Zexion?" Saix caled while walking to the teen,  
>who by then had curled into a semi-ball. "Zex..what the hell happened?" Saix sat by his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"C'mon, little dude...what happened?" He pressed, and finally Zexion stuttered "D...Dem..Demy-" But Saix was already out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (AN: Awwwwed =] Good big brother Saix...Kinda...WILL DEMMY SURVIVE? D:...Let's keep reaidng ;])

"You did WHAT?" Axel shouted and stood from the table. He and Demyx were in a small coffee shop, they met there after Axel received a text from the blonde saying they needed to talk, and that it was urgent.  
>"I know!" Demyx groaned miserably and let his head hit the table. "I can't believe Zexion and I.." he sighed and moved his head,<br>so only his chin was resting on the table.

"I can't believe you LEFT him there." Axel sat back down and looked to his friend with a stern glare. "That's fucked up man."  
>"I know, I know! I shouldn't have done it but...I panicked!" Demyx tried to defend himself but sighed when he got a look from the redhead, "Yeah...crummy explanation."<p>

"I agree, Demyx." Saix said with a snarl to his voice, "That IS a crummy explanation." Apparently, during their conversation,  
>Demyx missed the ring of the doors as Saix stepped in, and he had heard their conversation.<br>Quickly Demyx jumped from his seat and held his hands in front of him defensively. "Wait..w-wait, Saix. You don't understand."

"Oh. I understand PERFECTLY, Demyx. You left my little brother, after doing god knows what!" Saix shouted at the smaller male and, just as he was going to move closer, the manage of the store came out.

A short little fat man with a balding spot on his brown hair and friendly eyes. Though he tried to smile and seem that all was well, his eyes showed fear. "Please, please boys." He said, "This is a nice little shop..please take your business outside."  
>"Hn..that won't be necessary." Saix growled before landing a good punch on Demyx, right in the nose.<p>

Axel ran to Demyx's side and lifted the blonde up, who had a hand over his now bleeding nose. Before he left, Saix looked over his shoulder and stared at Demyx. A cold chill ran up Demyx's spine as Saix spoke, "Demyx. If I see you near my brother ever again..I will kill you. Have no doubt about it. Your life will be ended by MY hands." And then Saix was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

The cafe had fallen silent, apart from the jingle of bells as Saix left. Demyx, who was being supported by Axel was in a daze.  
>He had been hit. Hard. His nose might be broken, after all, he did hear a sickening crunch when Saix made contact. He was just beat up by Zexion's older brother..'Fuck! Zexion!' Demyx paniced, the bluenette snapping him out of his daze. Did Saix really mean what he had said? He had to apologize but..would Saix even let him near Zexion? Demyx spent another few minutes zoning out before the Axel snapped his fingers infront of the blonde's face.<p>"Hey, Demyx dude. We should probably go take you to a doctor or something, your nose is starting to swell." The red head set his friend on his feet, but kept a hand on Demyx's shoulder for balance. "You okay? He hit ya' pretty hard..Heh, didn't think you could fly back like that." Axel said with a forced grin, trying his best to laugh off the situation that had just happened.<p>

"Yeah..let's go..." Not once since Saix had left did Demyx take his eyes off the door. Axel quickly paid for their drinks then helped his friend into his car and made sure he was buckled up. After that, Axel made his way to the other side of the car and got in himself. "Look, Dem..I don't know if you're ready but...You and I..probably Larxene too, need to sit down and talk. I would invite Zexion buuut..." Zxel rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh before starting his car. All Demyx did was pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes that the bleeding would stop. Axel looked to him from the corner of his eyes before letting out a sigh.

Two hours and a cracked back in place, bandaged, nose later Demyx and Axel walked out from the hospital. Not a moment later Axel whipped out his phone and pressed speed dial. "Larx? Yeah, it's me Axel. Look, we gotta talk. Yes, Demyx is with me. Yes,  
>he'll be there aswell. Yes, I know...Because we talked, that's how I know. Look. Get that tampon outta yer cootch, grab some chocolate and get your butt down here. Stop bitching, come down to my place. 'Kay? Good. I'll see you then." and he was done with that..'pleasant' conversation.<p>

"I take it she doesn't want to see me?" Demyx said, his voice nasaly from the bandages that lightly pressed onto his broken nose. "No, she did not. But what ever, she knows that she would have to face you come school. So why not now, and let you explain. Now c'mon, let's get you over to my place."

(At Axel's house.)

Demyx, Axel, and Larxene sat downstairs in Axel's basement room. Demyx was crosslegged on the couch, Axel beside him, and Larxene sat infront of the two on a black bean bag chair. "Alright, I'm here. Start talking." Larxene sighed and looked anywhere but Demyx's eyes.

"Larxene..I want to start by saying I'm so, so sorry for what I did. I know you think I shouldn't have left, but if I didn't leave, then I would just be lying to both of us." Demyx sighed and looked to her with pleading eyes, wanting her to understand.

"Lying to both of us? What is that suppose to mean?" Larxene's curiosity got the best of her as she looked up to Demyx. He let out a sigh then looked to Axel, who gave him an encouraging stare and nod. "Larxene..when you and I were about to have sex ...I didn't see you." Larxene looked alittle pissed, but listened none the less, "I saw..Zexion."

"You..saw Zeixon?" All anger left Larxene's face, and was replaced with a look of pure shock. "So then you're..gay?" Her head gave a confussed tilt. Demyx looked to her before nodding. "Dem I...I don't know what to say." She honestly didn't. The guy who she had a crush on was gay? "Just...tell us what you're thinking?" Demyx suggested, and she gave a nod.

"Well, I'm still kinda angry for you running out. I mean..atleast an explanation first would have been nice. I'm shocked that you're gay but..I'm happy that you are happy. Y'know? " Larxene finished with a small smile and looked to the blonde. "So you aren't mad anymore?" Demyx questioned before moving over to Larxene. "No...not really." and he gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, Larxene. For forgiving me. And again, I am so so sorry." Demyx sighed and gave her another tight squeeze before letting her slink back down to the chair, and him to the couch. "Now. Tell her all of what happened last night." Axel said with a stren glare, his arms folded over his chest.

"All of what happened? Did you do something, Demyx?" Larxene said, almost a panic in her voice as she thought her friend might have gotten himself in some serious trouble. Technically, she was right. Demyx frowned to himself and folded his hands in his lap. "You see...After I left, I was confussed, and my mind was fuzzy. So, I went to the only place I could think of. Zexion's house."

Larxene nodded, but stayed silent as Demyx continued. "And well...I don't know. I just started..I guess forcing myself on him,  
>I barely knew what I was doing but..I knew that I wanted it and we..." His cheeks started turning pink and he looked anywhere but at his friends. "You and Zexion slept together?" Larxene asked, shocked. "Yeah...But then in the morning I...I freaked.<br>So I...I.." Demyx couldn't finish his sentence, so Axel took care of that for him. "He left."

"You did WHAT?" If Larxene had been shocked before, she was stunned now. "How could you do something like that, Dem?  
>Poor Zexion..Why the hell did you leave him?"<p>

"I don't know..Like I said, I freaked out. Then this morning at the cafe, his brother Saix came in and well...broke my nose."  
>Demyx said while lightly touching his nose, causing him to cringe. "Well it's a damn good thing he only busted your nose. Oh,<br>if I was Saix and you slept with my sister then left I would have killed you." Larxene frowned to Demyx, "So now the question is;  
>How are you going to fix this mess, Demyx?" She then stood infront of him, arms crossed infront of her.<p>

" I don't know, I don't know!" Demyx groaned out while gripping his mullet styled hair, "Saix made it very clear that if I tried to get close to Zexion, he would kill me. And I trust that he would stay true to his word."

"A-DUH" Axel commented quietly before grabbing his cell phone for the second time and walked out of the room, leaving Demyx to hear an earfull from Larxene.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up." The red head muttered before the receiving end of the phone picked up,

"Hey, Zexion. It's Axel."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: Yaaaay. Chapter six. I think this story is gunna be a few more chapters long, BUUUUUUUUT I was thinking of doing an Axel Roxas sequel. What? No Rxas in this story yet? Well why not wait and see what I got up my sleeve. <p>


	7. Announcment

Hey guys, first I'd like to say...  
>I'M SOOOOORRRRYYYYY! _ I know I haven't been posting lately, but this last half f my semester has been crazy. Math, Japanese,<br>Psychology, and then Biology. It was hell. So many tests and so many things to study for. Buuut, I have my Biology exam tomorrow, and then I'll be finished this semester. YAY!  
>My next semester is easier, they're all classes I do well in. English (Yay!), Socials (meh, not a big deal at all.), Acting ( =D) then peer tutoring the grade nine's in their drama class (again, =D)<br>So yeah, my ENTIRE afternoon is drama. It's like the school district thought: "Hey. Look. She has all these classes were she gets tons of home work, let's be super cool awesome and give her these bad ass classes all in one semester. No more balancing two heavy binders and two textbooks that makes her drop any other shit she tries to carry in the hallway and ends up embarassing her. Let's be kewl guys!"  
>so yeah, I'm pretty happy. In other related news I am almost finished the newest chapter! I have an idea, but I don't know if I will still use it in order to make an AkuRoku sequel..In might save that one for a different story.<p>So, to all you wonderful people out there who review my story (I love you all so hard by the way...? totally not creepy..)<br>send me ideas. Any idea you have what so ever I will take into consideration. Seriously. For all I care you could send me a long ass review saying how Demyx turns into some weird water demon that posses Zexion and shows him all of his thoughts so he can understand how Demyx feels.

'. Aslong as I get some more ideas in my head I will be happy.

LAST THING; I am writing a Riku Sora story. I am finished the first chapter and will have it up right after I post this. So check it out.

I LOVE YOUUUU~~ (in a totally..not..creepy way. O_o)

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Okay, maybe alittle creepy. 


	8. Chapter 7

It was Monday and Zexion was forced to go to school by Saix. He didn't want to risk facing Demyx. How would he react to seeing Demyx? How would Demyx react to seeing him? An annoying voice in the back of his head kept hissing insults. 'He'll most likely laugh. Or maybe smirk and snicker with his friends. Hn', bet they dared him to do it.' the voice kept telling him.

Zexion stared at himself in the mirror while the voice kept telling him these things, putting ideas in his head and making him pissed, but it made him so upset to think that the voice could be true. No, Zexion wasn't going crazy. He was just confussed.

Could anyone blame him?

The guy of his dreams, his best friend for years, had one day kissed him. Then left him. Then broke his heart further. Then gave him all he had ever dreamt of and glued his heart back together. 'And then left you. Like..' the voice hissed. Zexion certainly wasn't the one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but when he looked in the mirror he almost broke down at the site.

Tear marks stained his cheeks, his eyes were blood shot, and it looked as though he hadn't slept. Which was true, whenever he had tried to sleep, the night just replayed itself. He had given himself up. Just like that. Thrown himself at Demyx like some drunk whore. A whore...he certainly felt like one after that night. A 'fuck n' chuck.' as he had heard so many of the people at his school say, taking about the one night stand they had been with before.

'Wonder if Demyx will be that guy now..talking with all his friends about the hookup he had. The guys would probably cheer him on, wanting to know all the details. Will he give them what they want?'Zexion couldn't help wonder as brushed his teeth and gathered his books. His shoulders stayed slump as he went back into the washroom to brush his hair. "No." Zexion spoke outloud and firmly placed the brush on the counter, "I won't let him have the satisfaction of doing that. He can talk all he wants. He can try to talk to me, but no. I will move on. Who says that I need him? I certainly made well before this happened, and I can just go back. Fuck him. Fuck him and his friends..." He then let out a sigh, remembering the phone call he had recived on Saturday.

(Flash to Saturday)

Zexion was laying on his bed, a heating pad on his lower back to try and relax his muscles. He wasn't doing anything in particular,  
>just staring at his ceiling and trying to clear his head of any bad thoughts. No luck so far.<p>

His phone then started to play on his bedside table, with a frustrated groan he reached over to answer his cell. "Hello?"

"Zexion, it's Axel." the red head spoke from the other line. Zexion's eye twitched slightly. Axel was nice and all but..why the hell would he be calling? "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out?"

"Eh...hang out? Kinda sudden..." Zexion blinked in supprise and tried to sit up, only to have a shock wave of pain shoot up his spine.  
>Biting back a gasp he decided to lay back down on the heating pad. "Why the sudden question?"<p>

"Well, y'see. I was just talking to Demyx, and-" Zexion's heart sped and his face flushed with anger at Axel's words. He snapped.

"Oh! You talked to Demyx, HUH? Bet he told you everything!" Zexion shot straight up, ignoring the pain in his back and lower half.

"Well..yeah, but wait, Zexion I was just-" The redhead tried to explain, but Zexion wouldn't listen. He was going off on a tirade.

"No Axel, you will listen to me! You really think I would go off with anyone who called me? Who do you think I am? Some fucking five cent whore? Well let me tell you something you fucking ass hat. I never want to see you, and especially Demyx .  
>And you can tell that mullet haired fuck face that he should keep any comments or details to himself!" Zexion then flipped his phone shut,<br>cutting off Axel mid-sentence. He then tossed his phone across the room, causing it's backing to fall off and the battery to fall out.

He layed back down and let the tears flow.

(Back to now.)

"I can't belive him..." Zexion lowered his head and sighed, "No..I can do better, right? I don't need him...I'll forget him."

AN: It's been awhile and I'm sorry I haven't updated it in so long. So yeah _; Sorry it's been so long, and I know this isn't very long.  
>But it all gets going now. How will school go, what WAS Axel trying to tell Zexion, and will Saix kill Demyx? 'Cause really...I'd be terrifyed to do anything to upset Saix.<br>Yay reviews, my creepy love has been returned! =D 


	9. Chapter 8

The sun beamed down on the students who piled around the school yard, waiting for the day to begin. Most were sitting down, enjoying the last few days of the warm morning before summer fully left the town. Demyx, Larxene, and Axel stood at the side of the school, talking about recent events.

"I can't believe you did that..." Demyx groaned while smacking his forehead against the school's wall.

"I'm sorry dude, really. I thought; maybe if Zexion won't respond to you, he might listen to me and let me explain things." Axel looked to his friend with pleading eyes, he really was sorry for what happened. "I only wanted to explain to Zexion the real thing, but...I guess I didn't think of what to say correctly."

The mullet haired teen sighed while backing away from the wall, rubbing his now red forehead. "I forgive you, I know you were only trying to help. I really hope I can talk to him today, I need to set things straight." Demyx turned around so his back was pressed against the wall,  
>his head tilted back to look at the clear blue sky.<p>

"It looks like you might get your chance." Larxene spoke up while nodding to the direction of the gate that seperated the school area and the road. Zexion was there; his hair hiding his face more that usual, and was walking through the gates opening and walking down the cement path that led to the school. The path happened to go straight past the trio.

"Do not fuck this up." Larxene gave a stern glare to Demyx, before turning her attention back to the silver cell phone in her right hand.

"Zexion!" Demyx called out, stepping away from the building and waving to his-well, Demyx honestly wasn't sure what to call him. Were they even still friends? Never the less, the blonde haired teen waved to the approaching slate haired boy.

No response.

Not even a quick glance in his direction.

Zexion walked past the group, seeming as though they didn't even exist.

"Zexion.." Demyx whispered and turned on his heels to watch the retreating back of his ex-lover. Clearing his throat, Demyx dashed off to catch up with him, escaping before Axel or Larxene had time to stop the blonde.  
>"Zexion!" He ran up behind the slate haired teen and placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his breath. The other male noticably tensed under the touch.<p>

"Please, Zexion. Talk to me." Demyx's voice was weak, trying not to break as he turned his friend, if he could still call Zexion that, around to face him. he was shocked with what he saw.

Zexion...his perfect Zexion looked like a mess. At the close distance he was standing now, Demyx could easily see the black circles that rimmed Zexion's eyes. Though a dull look remained in his eyes, they were irritated and tinted red. A look of shock was etched into Zexion's features at the sudden grip Demyx had on him.

"Oh god, Zexion..I..." Demyx began to pull the teen towards his form, wanting to embrace his ex-lover and not let go. But the action snapped Zexion out of his daze.

With a cold glare he placed his palms on Demyx's chest and gave a harsh shove in order to get away from the blonde. "Do not touch me!"  
>Zexion cried out while stumbling back a few steps, the force of his push having put them both off balance.<p>

"Don't touch me again..." This time his voice was a whisper.

"Zexion, I am so sorry. Please, just listen to what I have to say." Demyx was pleading now, trying desperatly for Zexion to just listen.

"Why should I, Demyx? Why should I listen to any more of your bullshit? Are you just going to lie?" Zexion had dropped his books in the process of yelling at Demyx, feeling the need to curl his digits until he was making fists at his sides. "Hell, for a while there I actually thought you cared for me. How fucking stupid was I? What WAS I to you, Demyx? A quick lay?  
>Was it the alcohol? Was Larxene not enough for one night, so you had to come to my place?" Zexion continued on his rant, cutting Demyx off as soon as the blonde would open his mouth to speak.<p>

By this time Axel and Larxene had caught up with their friend, but stayed a few feet behind the pair. Larxene flinched slightly at the comment directed towards her. Zexion's words hurt, because for a while they felt like the truth. Like Demyx had used her.

But no, she talked to Demyx and forgave him. After shaking off the comment she continued to listen to the ranting teen.

"And then you come to me. You came to ME after doing God knows what, looking for more. What did you do Demyx? Tell me. What did you do when you came to me?" His blue optics stared down the sitar player in a glare.

Demyx couldn't respond. He was in a shock; Zexion never snapped like this. He was always the quiet one who kept to himself, but when he was pissed, the person who he is angry with better get ready to run.

"What? Can't say anything now? You sure said a hell of a lot to Axel." It was the red-head's turn to flinch now, "Fine. I'll tell you if you can't remember. You stole my virginity."

That one seemed to hurt the most.

Demyx stood there, wide eyed and mouth open slightly, his eyes lining with tears. 'Zexion...says that I STOLE his virginity.' He thought, still in shock.

"So, can I leave now? Or would you like to try to defend yourself?" Zexion quickly gathered his books and stared at the trio once more.

"Please, Zexion.."Demyx looked to the male, tears streaming down his face, "After school. Can't we meet and talk about this." The first bell rang, meaning for the teens to find their classes.  
>"I know right now isn't the best time, so please. After school meet me here and we'll find somewhere private to talk. Please, Zexion, I'm begging you to just hear me out." The blonde fell to his knees infront of Zexion, looking up to him with a tear stained face.<p>

Zexion looked down to Demyx, a slight look of shock playing on his features at his actions. The male shifted his gaze else-where and stayed silent for a moment before responding. "You look pathetic right now..." He muttered, looking to Demyx from the corner of his eyes, "But fine.  
>Meet me here after school, at two fifty. If you're even a minute late, I'm leaving without you." Zexion turned on his heels and walked into the building.<p>

"He...agreed to meet me." Demyx said, still in a daze, while standing from the cement. Axel and Larxene appraoched him, standing on either side of their friend and helped him to his feet.

"Well, congrats Demyx. You might have a civil conversation with Zexion." Larxene patted the blonde on his back as they made their way into the school.

"Yeah.." Demyx smiled and looked down to his feet, trying to think of what he should do when it comes to be the end of the day.

AN: Oh my god! It's been so long! Thank you to all my readers for being so patient with me. Seriosly, it means alot.  
>Lots n' lots of creepy love to all of you. Review please! Also, working on the second chapter to my SoraxRiku story. ^~^ <p>


	10. Chapter 9

AN: Again, thank you all so, so much for the reviews. =]

The same thought passed through Demyx's mind through-out the day: He agreed to meet me.  
>At first it was a shocked whisper as Demyx wrote his math test. He had just barely finished the problems on his sheet, his mind still on the conversation he had with Zexion.<p>

'Don't touch me again...You stole my virginity...Why should I listen to any of your bullshit?' His words stung. But, the other words that Zexion spoke came in to sooth him.

In gym class he hurled each dodge ball at the other team's members, a smirk on his face. 'He agreed to meet me!' He repeated to himself, this timehis inner tone was over-joyed with the fact that he might actually have a normal conversation with the male. While in the changing room, however,his inner voice changed to a paniced tone. 'Why would he want to see me? What is he going to do...is he going to yell at me some more?  
>I deserve it...' Demyx's thoughts began to trail for a moment, until his breath became shallow and he looked around, 'What if he brings Saix?'.<br>He raised his right hand upwards to gingerly touch the bandages that were on his nose.

'What the hell am I doing?' Zexion inwardly growled while walking down the hall way. He had hoped to just walk past Demyx, ignore him and have his life move on. The slate haired teen walked into the boys washroom, looking around quickly to make sure no one else was there.  
>After reassuring himself that he was alone, Zexion moved over to the small mirror that hung on the wall. Doing a quick once over of himself,<br>Zexion made sure that his eyes weren't red. He seemed presentable enough.

With a sigh he left the washroom and continued to his locker, the final bell was about to ring. No, Zexion wasn't worried about being caught skipping class, there was no class that he was skipping; he had a spare. Though he wished that his spare was second period instead of last so he wouldn't have had to sit through Chemistry with Axel.

No, the red head didn't say much, but when he did speak Zexion had to use all of his will power to not reach across the table and slap the other teen.

"Y'know, Demyx is really sorry." He'd say, or, "I wish you would look past what had happened..." and so on.

"Axel has no say in this." Zexion whispered to himself while putting away his books. His attention then turned to his wrist watch, which read 2:45.  
>"Hm, five minutes." So he left to wait outside for Demyx. 'Why the fuck am I even going with him?' He thought to himself, 'What's going to happen? I will not forgive him for doing what he did to me.'<p>

Looking to his watch for the sixth time now Zexion saw that it was two-fifty one. One minute later then when Demyx was supposed to be there.  
>"Told him I would leave at this time." And, being true to his word, Zexion began to walk away.<p>

"Wait! Wait, Zexion!" He heard from behind him. Turning around to look at the annoyance he came face to face with an out of breath Demyx.

"Sorry...Gym class...Had to shower...Sorry.." Ofcourse Demyx would be out of breath, the gym was way on the other side of the school.

"...Fine. Let's just go." Zexion's eyes narrowed as Demyx's hand accidentally brushed his as they walked. The mullet haired boy responded by quickly pulling his hand away, "Sorry, Zexy-" another glare from Zexion, "Er...Zexion."

A few minutes passed, silence filling most of the space around the pair as they walked off of school property. The only sound that they could just barely hear was the tick-tick from Zexion's watch. Finally, after figeting at the akward air, Demyx spoke up.

"Uhm, well...I don't have money right now, so I figured we'd go to my place and I could make us some lunch or something and we could talk?"  
>He suggested, only to have Zexion grunt in reply. The blonde figured it was an accepting grunt, seeing as how Zexion didn't protest as Demyx's house came into view.<p>

They stepped through the door and kicked off their shoes. Outside the pair had noticed that Demyx's parents weren't there; seeing as how neither of their cars weren't in the garage. His younger sister Namine had said this morning that she was going over to a friends house for dinner, so they had the house to themselves.

It was a nice enough place: the outside of the house was white and had a grey-ish black pointed roof, with a chestnut colored Carolina door. A nice front yard filled with vibrant green grass, off to the side was a well kept, small garden with pink and yellow tulips.

The inside of Demyx's house was just as nice; cozy and relaxing. The walls were painted with a light coffee color, and there was maple flooring. The base of the couches and chairs were mahogany, with white cushions ontop of the wood, and matching end tables.

Once their shoes were off they made their way upstairs to Demyx's room. His walls were painted sea-foam green and his carpet was white.  
>Though the walls could barely be seen between the posters of different bands, movies, and video games. A small end table was adjacent to his bed, and a white desk was opposite of that.<p>

"Well, take a seat?" Demyx suggested while motioning to his bed, only to receive a questioning and unsure glance from Zexion.  
>"I promise I won't do anything. I just want to talk to you, Zexion." He reassured the other while sitting beside him on the bed.<br>Demyx noticed how Zexion moved away just the slightest, but he chose to ignore it.

"Okay, start talking." Zexion nodded for him to begin and sat there patiently as Demyx gathered his thoughts.

"Alright, I guess I should start from the begining." He took a deep breath and turned to face Zexion, who was then sitting cross legged on the bed and facing him. He followed and sat in the same positon, his head lowered a bit.

"I guess it started at the camp. Y'know, where I met Larxene and Axel? It wasn't as great as I thought it would be. I was a wreck; home sick and moody..."

(Back to summer, at camp.)

Demyx groaned audibly while laying on his bed for the next month. He missed his house. He missed his own bed, in his own room, where he didn't have to share with a cabin mate who he hadn't even met yet. He missed his friends. He missed his BEST-friend.

He remembered the good-bye with Zexion he had as he was leaving for the camp. They were alone and Demyx wouldn't let him out of a death-grip hug. "We'll see eachother the first day of school, don't worry about it Dem." Zexion said while hugging Demyx back for the tenth time.

"I know, it's just...A month. I can't believe I won't see you for a MONTH!" Demyx's lower lip trembled in the most adorable way to Zexion as he was hugged again. "I don't want to go, Zexion."

"That's a lie." Zexion chuckled, "Besides, you were the one who signed up for the camp, and you know that you'll regret it forever if you don't go. You love music, and this will help you learn new skills. So go and have fun, I'll write to you."

After a bit more convincing Demyx finally got on the bus and left, waving to Zexion out the window all the way down the road until he couldn't see the head of silver-blue hair anymore.

"Zexion.." Demyx sighed out once more while rolling onto his stomach, his face burried in the pillow.

"Who's Zexion?" A voice asked from above Demyx, "Your girlfriend or somethin'?"

The blonde looked up to meet the emerald green eyes of his new cabin mate. He had fire-engine red hair, pale skin, and two triangle tattoos underneath each green eye. "Well? You gunna say something?"

"Oh. Sorry, no that isn't the name of my girlfriend." Demyx sat up on his bed as the unknown male sat on the end of it. "Actually he's my best friend. He's like...my closest friend and it sucks that I won't be able to see him for a whole month." He explained.

"I see...you sure you guys aren't goin' out or something? You kept sighing like a school girl with a crush." The male chuckled as he dodged a pillow that Demyx had thrown. "Sorry, sorry. But I understand, I have the same issue. I wish I could see my bud Roxas. But my ma' forced me to go here. My name is Axel, by the way." The redhead, Axel, said.

"Demyx. Why were you forced here?" The blonde hunched forward, listening intently to what Axel had to say, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Hrm, where to start. I guess I just pulled the last string for my mom y'know? I had done somethings before; a fire here and there, a bit of vandalism. Heck, I got drunk once or three times...or more. But it was never too much." Axel tilted back some and didn't seem to notice Demyx's snort at Axel's definition of 'too much'. "I had always ended up home safe. No damage done to myself, except for maybe a bruise, and no damage to another person. But then I got alittle too drunk. Not only did I leave a guy in the hospital, Xigbar was his name, but I got these." He then motioned to the two tattoos under his eyes, "So that was the last straw. She said I needed to learn some 'discipline', she explained it as; people who are learning an instrument need to pay close attention to what they're learning so they can be good at it. Or some shit, I dunno. I wasn't paying attention. Blah blah blah, once I can play the guitar very well I'll be able to go home. She would have sent me to boot camp but that Xigbar guy was going there and they didn't want to cause a scene. So that's the story of Axel." The redhead chuckled and looked to Demyx.

"Yeah...in all honesty I love music. I've always had a passion for the sitar and my friend Zexion mentioned the camp to me. So I signed up and raised the money to come here. I know it's only been a day, but I miss him." He sighed and looked down to his hands, watching as his thumbs twirled around eachother.

"...Are you sure you aren't gay for him?" Axel looked to Demyx with an arched brow. After hearing the question, said blonde looked up with a bright red face.

"W...What?" Demyx stuttered out in shock.

"I said: Are you sure you aren't gay for him. Geez do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm not...No. I don't think about Zexion like that..never...I just...Uhm..." He was at a loss for words. Sure, he loved Zexion. But like a brother...Right?

"Right. Well, I'll let you think about that while I go and get some food from the kitchen. I'll bring you back a soda." Axel stood up from the bed and left the cabin, leaving Demyx to his thoughts.

(Back to Demyx and Zexion.)

"Well as heart warming as it is that you met Axel, and missed the hell does that have to do with what you did?"  
>Zexion finally spoke up, his brow furrowed in thought as he tried to connect the dots.<p>

"That's just it. I missed you so much and I couldn't understand why. I know we wrote to eachother, but it wasn't enough. I wanted-no. I needed to see you. I couldn't stand being away from you and it confussed me. I thought that it was wrong." Demyx looked down and stared at his lap, hoping that he was getting through to Zexion.  
>"I..I had dreams of you, Zexion. Not the type of dream where you would just happen to be there. I had...intimate dreams about you." He began to feel the heat rising in his cheeks.<p>

Zexion simply stared, unsure if he should cut in, or if Demyx was going to continue. Eventually Demyx did go on.

"I dreamt that I was holding you like a lover would. Nothing too bad, just holding you or a nuzzle, and at first I thought it was because I missed my friend. But then they turned into us kissing, then us touching and..." he let out a shaky, embarassed breath.  
>"It confussed me. I thought I shouldn't be thinking of my friend like that, so I began to hang out with Larxene after I noticed her loud laughs at the smallest jokes I made. I could tell she liked me, and I exploited it to get away from my own thoughts. I feel terrible about leading her on,<br>but I thought that's the only thing that would help me. So when she asked me to go on a date I saw it as the best way to get these thoughts out of my head completely."

"So you went and had sex with her." Zexion cut in and began to stand from Demyx's bed, he didn't need to hear any more of this.  
>But before he could get far, Demyx grabed onto his wrist.<p>

"Ihat's just it, Zexion. I was drunk, I was just about to go all the way with her but...It wasn't her. I didn't see Larxene laying beneath me.  
>I...I saw you." He finally looked up to meet Zexion's shocked eyes. His own eyes threatening to spill tears.<br>"So there you have it. Yeah, I did use Larxene. I used her to get you out of my mind, but I snapped. When I thought I saw you beneath me I knew."  
>"Please, Zexion...just give me another chance." Demyx took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, contemplating on if he should say what was on his mind, put it all on the line.<p>

"I love you." The blonde finally said, making eye contact with Zexion.

Zexion just looked at him.

chapter end.

AN: Holy hell that took me awhile to write. I know it kinda jumps around but I hope you guys liked it.  
>What will Zexion say? Will he give Demyx another chance? We'll find out next time ;3 <p>


	11. Chapter 10

"I love you." The blonde finally said, making eye contact with Zexion.

Zexion just looked at him.

The blonde managed to keep eye contact with the shorter teen, waiting for a reply. He didn't know what else to say, Zexion was about to walk out of his room and most likely his life, so he felt comfortable revealing his true thoughts. Yes, he did love Zexion. But what would Zexion say to his confession?

The slate haired teen stood there, his wrist still trapped in Demyx's grip as his mind processed what had been said. After a few more moments of silence, Zexion spoke up. "How do you expect me to believe you? After everything that's happened, how can you expect me to believe that you actually love me?" With that, Zexion ripped his wrist from Demyx's grip and spun on his heel, though he didn't walk away. Instead, he just stood there with his back to Demyx, waiting for the mullet haired teen to speak again.

"I don't expect you to, Zexy..." Demyx stood slowly and took two steps to stand behind Zexion. Slowly and unsurely he moved to wrap his left arm around Zexion's waist, and placed his right hand against Zexion's chest. The shorter of the two didn't pull away, which shocked Demyx.  
>Still acting slowly as if to not scare away the other, Demyx put a small amount of pressure on Zexion's chest with his right hand, keeping him in place.<br>"I just want you to know that I do love you, Zexion. I am so...so sorry for what I did, and I want you to be happy. If you're happy with me out of the picture, then..." he took a shaky breath, "Then I'll leave you alone. But, I need you in my life Zexion. I know it's selfish. But, I need you."

"I can never forget what happened, what you did and how you acted afterwards..." Zexion said in a whisper, not trusting his own voice to speak louder, in fear of his voice cracking.

"I know.." Demyx whispered back, lowering his forehead to rest on Zexion's right shoulder.

"But.." At the shorter teen's word, Demyx lifted his head slightly, "I can, over time...try to forgive you." Zexion still didn't meet the blonde's gaze,  
>but he did slowly lift his hand to cover the one on his chest. "I...I need you in my life, Dem. After what you did to me..I don't know. I couldn't take it.<br>I want to give you another chance."

Demyx stared past Zexion's shoulder to register all that had been said. Zexion was going to give him another chance. However, before he could reply to what Zexion said, the slate haired boy spun on his heels once more to face Demyx, a fierce glare playing on his features.

"But if you fuck up like that again, I swear to God I will have Saix tear out your testicles, deep fry them, murder you, then force feed the balls to your corpse." Zexion said in a low growl. This caught Demyx a bit off guard, but eventually he relaxed and pulled the short teen in for a hug.

"I won't hurt you anymore.." Demyx whispered into blue locks of hair so he could take in the other's scent, something he had missed.  
>"I love you, Zexion."<p>

"I...I love you too, Demyx."Zexion spoke into the taller's chest, his own thin arms wrapping around the blonde so he could place his hands on his back.

For a long time, they just stood there, relishing in the others presence.

AN: Whew, sorry it took so long. I've been busy busy busy. Don't worry, it isn't the end of the story. There's still the matter of Saix -evil eyebrow wiggle- Please Review.

Anyways, I'm about to do some shameless self-advertisement so it would be awesome if you guys checked out my DeviantArt account.  
>I do cosplay tutorials and other things, so farI have my WIP Xion cosplay up and one tutorial.<br>I made Zexion's Lexicon and gave the step by step process of how I did it. I also plan on making two more tutorials; one for how to turn a nerf gun into a steampunk gun, and the second for how to MAKE a Key Blade.

I was irritated that whenever I tried to buy one online, because they ended up costing anywhere from 300-400 dollars. So I figured I could make one with some wood, paper mache and other things. So check out my profile if you're interested in tutorials or if you have any requests!

http: / xxpunkkiwixxx. deviantart. com / Just remove the spaces :)


	12. Chapter 11

AN: A little bit of action in the beginning of the chapter. You have been warned ;)

Zexion and Demyx were standing in the same spot, they hadn't moved in three minutes. They didn't feel the need to destroy this moment, so instead they stood there; holding each other, enjoying the comfortable silence.

After another minutes however, Demyx spoke up in a quiet tone of voice "Hey, Zexion?" he got a grunt in response, showing him that Zexion was paying attention to what he had to say. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

A faint pink blush tainted Zexion's otherwise pale face, but none the less, he nodded. Slowly, as if making sure that Zexion wouldn't run away from him, Demyx placed the tip of his right index finger underneath Zexion's chin,  
>pushing it upwards gently. While looking into his blue eyes the blonde leaned forward inch by inch, studying the others face for any signs of panic. Once there was only an inch of space left between his and Zexion's lips, Demyx pushed forwards a bit and softly pressed his lips against the other teen's.<p>

With a small sigh Zexion moved his arms upwards to wrap loosely around Demyx's neck. Feeling encouraged, the blonde pressed his lips a little harder against Zexion's and began to move them against his. A small noise of pleasure came out from the slate haired teen as he worked his lips against Demyx's, his mouth opening slightly to nibble on the blonde's lower lip for a moment before continuing on the kiss.  
>Demyx groaned from the feeling of Zexion's teeth on his lip and he slowly moved the pair to Demyx's bed to get more comfortable.<p>

Zexion didn't seem to mind being placed on the mattress and have Demyx climb on top of him. In fact, he missed the comfortable weight and warmth from Demyx. The shorter teen found himself wiggling around for a minute to get comfortable and using his right leg to push himself up, but his actions caused a different effect. When he wiggled his hips in an attempt to move so he had his back against the head board, he instead got a chocked out grunt from the teen above him.

"D..Dem? You okay?" Zexion asked while leaning away from the blonde to get a good look at the others face, he was flustered by what he saw.  
>Demyx was above him, his forearms resting by either side of his head, his back hunched and head bowed. Though his face was mostly hidden by the shadows, a ray of light from the window managed to peak through and illuminate the erotic look on Demyx's face.<br>His brow was furrowed and his cheeks were flushed. Also, the blonde's usual cheery eyes were screwed shut and his mouth hung open in soft pants.

"What's wrong?" The shorter of the two tried to push himself up again in the same motion, and this time a loud moan came ripped through Demyx's throat. Zexion then looked down and blushed. While trying to get into a more comfortable position, he had bent his knee to use it as leverage to push himself upwards. But, by bending his knee, he was put in a position where he was basically massaging Demyx's groin with his knee.  
>"F-fuck! I-I'm sorry, Demyx!" Zexion cried out in shocked while dropping his leg from the position.<p>

Demyx hunched forward even more to have his mouth by Zexion's left ear. "Do it again." Demyx commanded in a husky tone.

"Wh...what?" Zexion replied with a squeak, shocked by both the demand, and the tone of voice that came from Demyx.

"Do it.." he paused to scoop his right hand underneath Zexion's right knee and bring it upwards to his crotch, though he left about two inches of space between the two appendages, "again."

Zexion felt his cheeks warming. "Dem...we shouldn't do this." He gasped out while dropping is leg back to the mattress.

Demyx looked down to Zexion, catching his breath, and nodded. "Yeah..you're right. Sorry." He rolled off of the smaller teen and chose to lay beside him instead.

"You aren't mad, right?" Zexion looked over to the blonde almost worried that he had done something wrong. He was met with a look of disbelief.

"Zexy, we just got back together. You haven't even fully forgiven me for being an asshole. I'm sorry, because I pushed you to do that in the first place." Demyx frowned and wrapped his arms around the slate haired teen, pulling him to his chest tightly.  
>"But I do have a question."<p>

"What would that be?" Zexion turned his head slightly so he could press his ear against Demyx's chest.

"...What about Saix?" Zexion practically shot out of bed when Demyx mentioned his brother's name.

"Fuck..." He sighed while running a hand through his bangs, "We'll have to tell him we're working things out. Not sure how he'll respond but,"  
>He looked over his shoulder to Demyx, "it's better then him finding out through someone else."<p>

"Yeah. When should we tell him?"

"Tomorrow?" Zexion moved back into the same position he had been in. "You can come over after school, and I'll let Saix know tonight that you'll be coming over."

"You sure this will go over okay?" Demyx looked down the him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"No clue. But, I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Wiggling to get free Zexion stood from the bed after giving Demyx a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Okay. I'll call you later tonight. Bye." He watched Zexion leave before letting himself flop back onto the mattress. Things seemed to be going right, if only for the short time he had before confronting Saix, but he was going to let himself be happy in the afterglow Zexion left.

AN: Whew. So, next chapter; Zexion talking to Saix. That will be interesting. Review :3


	13. Chapter 12

Zexion paused at his front door. He knew Saix was home, he could see his car in the drive way, he knew that by now his older brother was probably worried that he was home late and didn't bother to call to let Saix know where he was.

As expected, once Zexion walked in the door Saix was in front of him. "Where were you?" the eldest practically growled out.

Zexion wasn't sure how to respond.

"I was…with someone…Saix. Let's just sit down for a second, okay?" The pair moved so they were sitting on their couch, Saix looking at his younger brother expectantly.

"Well? Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I was…with Demyx." He finally spoke up. Bad choice because Saix jumped from the couch as if the material burned his body and stood towering over the younger boy.

"You were with WHO? Zexion are you a moron?" And that's what started Saix's tirade. He paced back and forth in front of Zexion, blurting out things like ' I don't want you around him.' and 'Did he touch you? I swear to god if he touched you I'll-' But he got cut off by the short teen.

"Saix! Please…Just listen to me." Zexion spoke up and patted the cushion Saix had been sitting in before, offering him to sit back again. Reluctantly he sat back, his brows still furrowed in anger but he managed to hold back.

"Look. I went over to Demyx's house after school and we talked. We didn't do anything," In fear of Demyx's life Zexion ever so cautiously avoided the whole making out part of the story, "And he asked me to forgive him. After a while of talking I told him I would try, but it's going to take a while for me to fully trust him again. He also wants to come over tomorrow to talk to both of us so he can apologize to you as well."

He could see Saix's upper lip twitch at the thought, but he stayed silent. The eldest brother had his tongue peek out for a moment to moisten dry lips before he said anything. "Alright. He can come over. But if he does one wrong move he'll be out of here like that." He snapped his fingers while saying 'that' for added effect before standing from the couch. "Understood?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go upstairs and do your homework." Saix walked upstairs quickly before Zexion could answer.

The sound of a door slamming answered the teen when he called out "Okay!"

Zexion sighed out loud once the door had been slammed and sank back onto the couch, letting the cushions surround him. 'Dear god, thought he would snap at me.' He thought.

As if on schedule a sudden tirade of crashes and smashing was heard from Saxi's room, most likely the male throwing various items around. Zexion chuckled softly, figuring it could have been much worse than Saix taking out his frustration on his own room rather than Zexion himself.

The teen dug through his bag then for his blue binder; he thought that if Saix was frustrated now, he would be full on pissed if Zexion didn't do his homework like he was asked to do.

AN: Sorry, short chapter. Next: the confrontation between Demyx and Saix.

D8 Poor Dem. Will he walk away with both testicles?


	14. Announcment 2

Hi readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been extremely busy lately. I'm involved in my friend's scholarship play and the only day we don't have practice is Tuesday. So I've been staying after school for three extra hours almost every day. Then I got sick, and yeah.

Anyways, again, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm counting on wrapping up this story within the next two or three chapters. I'm thinking a wrap up with Saix ect ect. So…unless I think up another thing, it will be ending rather soon. I really hope you guys have enjoyed the story and will enjoy the ending.

I'm thinking of writing more Zemyx stories, or even some other pairings. I'm writing a SoraxRiku one shot right now and wow. It's already five pages long on my Word Processor, and it is only like…just over half way done. So if any of my readers for this story are Sora/Riku fans I hope you'll like it, as well as my other story.

Anyways, I just wanted to give an update. I am working on the next chapter currently and I hope to get home at a decent time tomorrow to finish it up. As of right now I should go to sleep so I can get at least five hours of sleep. I was sick today so basically spent my entire night sleeping. Whoops.

Thanks for being so patient. 

-Sumiko.


End file.
